sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Camille Bellegarde
Name: Camille Amirah Bellegarde Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Writing, art, video games, film and television, reality TV, people watching Appearance: '''Camille has a tanned olive complexion. She has wavy, dirty blonde hair, that she grows to shoulder-length. She has an oval-shaped face, full and pouty lips, and a larger than average forehead. Camille often looks bored or sleepy, in large part because her green eyes are heavy-lidded and usually look like they're nearly shut. She stands at 5'6" and weighs 165 lb, with a curvy figure. Camille tends to dress in muted colours and in plain and unadorned attire, favouring jeans and t-shirts. The exception is accessories. She has a fondness for bright and eccentric scarves, and keychains and badges from her favourite video game franchises. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing denim jeans, light red sneakers, a red quilted jacket, and a white blouse with black polka dots. She also wore a bright yellow scarf and, on her jacket, five badges with Nintendo characters on them. '''Biography: Camille was born November 15, 1999, in Aix-en-Provence in France, an only child. Both of her parents, and much of her extended family, work in technology. Her mother, Zariya Khelfaoui, was born in Algeria, but emigrated to France as a child, and works in telecommunications engineering. Her father, Gaspard Bellegarde, works as a network engineer. They were an unmarried couple in their mid-twenties when Camille was born, the result of an unplanned pregnancy both decided to celebrate. Both had to put career and educational opportunities on pause, but with heavy support from their extended family and sharing the parenting duties, they soon resumed their work. Camille finds little to complain about with her home life. Zariya and Gaspard are both considerate, well-rounded parents, able to treat her well without spoiling her, make her academic and cosmopolitan without being pushy, and to give her an understanding of their talents and interests without forcing them upon her. As a family, the Bellegardes are all rather mellow and diplomatic in temperament, and so arguments are few and far between and grudges are never held. Often, especially as Camille has approached adulthood, Zariya and Gaspard treat their relationship with their daughter informally, trusting her to make her own decisions and treating her as an equal. Camille was raised trilingual, speaking French, Arabic (with a heavy Algerian dialect), and English. Her Arabic is somewhat rusty these days, due to relatively low usage. Camille has, at times, wished she had a younger sibling. Her parents were not keen on the prospect, however, and Camille was not so passionate as to ever push the case. The heavy involvement of her cousins of the same age in her early life, the bookish Lionel Bellegarde and the artistically inclined Farah Bennabi, has given her relationships akin to a brother and a sister. The trio were frequently competitive, albeit always on friendly terms, with gaming competitions, attempts to one-up each other with pranks, and treks through the outdoors, the latter being almost her sole source of exercise and thus childhood fitness. It has also played a strong role in developing her own interests. In 2008, Zariya, Gaspard, and Camille moved to San Jose in California. Zariya had received a lucrative job offer working on fibre-optic technology. Gaspard was able to find a job, far beyond the pay and prestige of anything he could get in southern France, developing IT networks for Silicon Valley companies. A few months later, Lionel's parents moved to San Jose too, having received their own job opportunities. Shortly after, Zariya and Gaspard, sensing the increased legal benefits and social pressure attached to marriage in America, decided to get married. They had felt little legal or social pressure to marry while in France. Camille enjoyed the ceremony, but it was not treated as that big a deal by anyone in her family. Life without daily visits from her cousins was a massive change to Camille's life, and so she felt, for those few months until Lionel arrived, like a fish out of water. While always somewhat introverted, able to amuse herself without the company for others, she became excessively shy during that time, made few friends, and performed poorly at school. Once Lionel returned, and visits from Farah became more regular as a result of her parents now able to justify more visits to California, her mood improved. Lionel's family still lives in California, Farah's remaining in southern France, but with holidays and online chatting, they stay in regular touch. Their relationship has changed from playmates to confidants, and they spare no secrets from one another. In early 2013, the family moved to Tennessee. Several professional connections of both of her parents had expressed interest in the growing high-tech economy of Chattanooga. Gaspard received several job offers building IT networks for new firms and plants within the city, while Zariya brought considerable experience to the city's municipal fibre-optic service. The lower cost of living in Tennessee meant that, while the salaries would not be as high as an equivalent promotion in California, the money would go a lot further. Economic factors were thus a big consideration in the move. Camille, now far more confident and self-assured, handled this new change far easier than the one to California. Any culture shocks, she now found fascinating, and handling the new school environment was easy. Her cousins provided a vital support network whenever she needed it. Camille found another support network in the form of more nerdy hobbies, and these more introverted pursuits did help her handle any stages of loneliness. She had always been an avid player of video games of all genres, reader of fantasy and sci-fi literature, and binge-watcher plot-heavy TV shows. Around the time she turned thirteen, those interests began to turn into passions, and she puts extensive effort into finding and learning niche video games, watching and discussing cult TV shows and films, and reading genre fiction. She actively participates in the fan communities surrounding this media, and often has several ongoing media passions at a time. It was in writing fan fiction and drawing fan art that she discovered two more of her passions: art and writing. What she enjoys most about these genres is the world-building that goes into them, the passion and excitement they inspire from the fans, and how the characters respond to situations so unlike what happens in the real world. Camille performs well academically, but not exceptionally so. Due to growing up around an extended family filled with software engineers and tech gurus, Camille has an almost intuitive grasp of science, technology, engineering, and mathematics subjects, being well acquitted with the basics. At her core, however, Camille is an artistic person, and prefers to put her knowledge of mathematics and computers to more creative and recreational uses, such as elaborate drawings or computer game mods. Physically, Camille is not the healthiest girl. She drinks and smokes, with an almost cavalier attitude to the health consequences. Directly attributable to this smoking is a shortened lung capacity and shortness of breath. She started smoking around 14, largely due to the influence of her cousins. Her parents are aware she smokes, and disapprove of it despite both being smokers themselves. They value her autonomy to such a degree that they avoid heavy-handed tactics in discouraging her from the habit, instead trying to nudge her into reducing her consumption by setting rules that regulate how much she can smoke around the house. This encourages her to instead go to the local park to smoke. Camille's parents view this as a win-win, for she'll either get more exercise or smoke less. Her parents do not discourage her from drinking, on the other hand, and will even buy her drinks for parties and the like. They believe it is much better for Camille to learn how to handle alcohol responsibly in her teens than to start drinking heavily suddenly once she's 21. With largely sedentary hobbies and pastimes, and a family which did not place a premium on physical activity, Camille quickly became unfit upon moving to California. Playing outside with Lionel and Farah had been the source of what fitness she had up until that point. She has been doing slightly more physical activity as of late, walking as her main means of transportation, but has not had the energy or motivation to pick up any major sports. Camille has settled in well at George Hunter High, and while she is not universally known, she is usually regarded quite well, and has a circle of friends. In terms of personality, Camille is normally laid-back, subtle, and placid in her actions. She tends to react to most things with a dry wit and a phlegmatic sarcasm. She is hard to offend, hard to annoy, and never one to rush to judgement. This makes her an easy person for most people to get on with, but it is rare that she ever makes an exceptional first impression or an early great connection. Sometimes, this low-key demeanour is mistaken for apathy or callousness, and so can be grating. While quite muted in her own behaviour, Camille does have a taste for the dramatic. While not indiscrete with secrets or the sort of person to weaponise gossip, Camille does enjoy gossiping, and keeping track of school politics and relationship drama. She does not usually take sides or get partisan in such disputes, but instead uses it as a chance to indulge in her hobby of people-watching. Camille is a fan of sitting back, standing in the background, and just watching things play out. She finds this interesting for two reasons. Firstly, it is a source of great inspiration for her writing. Secondly, less nobly, she simply enjoys watching drama, in which she is not partisan and nobody really gets hurt. It is this same reasoning that justifies her fondness for reality TV, viewing it as a natural extension for her proclivity for people-watching. Camille is quite an intensive viewer of reality TV, staying up late to watch extra programs and live feeds, participating in internet discussions, and frequently watching international variants of shows she enjoys. She is a self-professed connoisseur of reality TV, able to talk at length about which shows have the best editing or display the most diverse and interesting cast of personalities, two things she considers essential to a good program. Camille is naturally very curious and inquisitive, but what invites her curiosity is usually a minor detail most would dismiss or overlook. She has an eye for mundane or rather trivial details, and often gets caught up in them, to the exclusion of the bigger picture. This eye for details means that, when she sets her mind to a task, she can perform it exceptionally, overlooking things others would have neglected. However, she can be poor at bigger picture things. This means that, to some people, she is viewed as being great at organisation, able to handle lots of little tasks adroitly. To others, she is terrible at organisation, forgetting even rudimentary tasks. Both perceptions have a degree of truth, depending on if Camille's attention has settled on the subject or not. As she has gotten older, her interests in writing and art have taken a lewder turn. Eager to earn some money from her creative pursuits and already well aware of the more mature sides of some fandoms, she has recently started doing explicit writing and drawing, including taking commissions and writing erotic roleplay. She takes intense pride in her work, and while she does not mention it too readily, she is not ashamed in the slightest. Camille, bisexual and open to unorthodox relationships, has a live-and-let-live approach to life in general, including sexual morality. Provided it involves consenting adults, she has few scruples about whatever fantasies people have. She accepts the right of others to have stricter moral codes, but also reserves the right to argue against them. It was through a discussion about this topic that Camille started her current relationship. Since late November 2017, she has been dating Lucas Abernathy, and they have a genuinely happy relationship with one another. They are both supportive and trusting of one another, and she is optimistic about the relationship's future. While she has no immediate plans for what she wants to do after high school, instead preferring to improvise, she definitely wishes to continue creating art and stories. Advantages: Camille tends to be rather level-headed and stoic in temperament, which should help her avoid rash decisions and emotionally-driven impulses. Camille is academically smart, has a creative streak, and has a natural affinity for technology and mathematics. She is adept with details and often notices things others overlook. Disadvantages: Camille's fascination for the trivial and mundane can mean that she neglects the bigger picture, and her unorthodox organisational style can sometimes leave her forgetful and scatter-brained. Her smoking and, until recently, relative lack of physical activity has given her poor stamina and agility, and rather poor lung capacity. Designated Number: Female student no. 028 --- Designated Weapon: Beretta M12 Conclusion: Smoking kills, but guns kill quicker. Time is on your side G028, just don't forget why you're here. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by General Goose. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'General Goose '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Valerija Bogdanovic 'Collected Weapons: '''Beretta M12 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Jessica Rennes, Claudeson Bademosi, Valerija Bogdanovic, Princess McQuillan, Megan Summers 'Enemies: 'Valerija Bogdanovic 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Camille, in chronological order: The Past: *Writer's Block *Whatever feels right V7 Pregame: *High Literature Prom: *The Safe Word's Jason Takes Manhattan *Prom Night V7: *Doubt *Deep Red Bells *A modest violet grew, *Raw Deal *Knight of Faith Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Camille Bellegarde. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students